Ich Liebe Dich'
by im-a-nation
Summary: Gerita fluff, Italy has been told about Germany's affections, but he doesn't know how to respond.


'Ich Liebe Dich'

'Ich Liebe Dich', those words echoed through my head. I, being an Italian, didn't understand German of course, but on occasional nights, I would sink into my leather chair, a porcelain plate of irresistible Tiramisu lying on the chipped mahogany table and pull out my navy blue Collins German Pocket Dictionary from under an unstable mountain of paintings. I painted this when I was just a small child with no worries. Reminiscing on those past unforgettable memories left a promising smile on my face. I picked up the tattered book and started to flip through the rough white pages. I recalled it meant something like 'I like you'.

I found it.

The world froze around me. I gazed at the book for a long ten seconds.

Would he?

Would he say he…loved me…?

It sounded preposterous, I'd always bother him, sometimes I'd thought I pushed him to the edge and he'd leave me. I couldn't bear it, if he did and never returned like Holy Roman Empire… Emotions started to pile up in my stomach again. 'Stupid Italy' don't cry now, there's not use. I took a big bite out of my Tiramisu and let the sweet coffee taste overwhelm me and carrying my emotions away. Anyhow I'm going to ask Germany about tomorrow morning.

The break of dawn had arrived. I cautiously opened one eye, searching the brightly lit room for a tall blonde figure supposably clutching a rather large crimson megaphone, in which he would yell 'ITALY, time to get up!' Strangely the scheduled German was nowhere to be found. I hauled my pasta-printed sheets over my head, ruffling my morning hair in the process. I slowly shut my eyes and mentally counted. 3. 2. 1. BOOM! The blue eyed German had kicked open the dented door.

'I-Italy…time to get up…'

My eyes widened as I peered out from my cocoon.

'Germany, where is the normal loud morning greeting you always give me?' I queried.

'I just zought that I vas been a little harsh on you…'

A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks as he looked away.

'Vell, are you going to get up zen?'

I felt puzzled as why all of a sudden he wasn't the loud, obnoxious and strict person he always is. I pushed the covers off to reveal just my plain red plaided boxers. I felt a stare on me; I looked at Germany, who suddenly avoided eye contact.

'Vell, I'll leave you to get changed…' and left without another word. This was all peculiar to me, normally he would just hustle me along. I stopped questioning myself and pulled my lemon yellow cashmere sweater over my head. I reached out for my hair brush, brushed my hair in three swift strokes. Pulled on my dark jeans and headed out the door to the kitchen.

Walking along the smooth vanilla tiles, I fixed my curl as I was heading down the hallway. I strolled into the kitchen and my jaw drop dangerously low. I didn't know what to think. I was still battering my eyes in shock.

There he was. A pale pink apron with printed sausages on it with the lace tied neatly around his torso. He froze in the middle of cutting some fresh vine tomatoes and slowly turned around. My pupils widened once more.

'G-G-Germany… what are you doing?'

'Vell, I-I-I vas preparing breakfast and I vought you would be tired of my delicious wurst and I decided to prepare your most favoured food; pasta.'

I didn't know what to do but to stand there in pure shock. Choosing this particular moment, I blurted out 'Um… did you tell me something yesterday…?'

He walked slowly and leisurely up to me. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, causing an unexplainable tingle throughout my whole system.

'Yes, I told you that I loved you pastahead.' And with that he planted a soft kiss on my burning cheek.

Those words sank deeply and filled my heart with indescribable emotions, also causing me to flush as red as the vine tomato he was cutting up earlier. I jumped up and embraced him in a bone crushing hug and we just stood there in pure bliss. After I finally let go, I met his liquid blue eyes.

'Um… Italy…I need some help…I don't know how to make pasta, I just wanted to impress you…'

A wide grin crawled onto my face and I entwined our fingers together.

_Silly German._

'_I'll teach you.' _


End file.
